Massage it out
by katebxo
Summary: A fill for the kb holidays Thanksgiving 1SM. Blaine shows up at Kurt's door late at night, soaking wet. He's had a fight with his dad. It's up to Kurt to make him feel better.  Don't let the title fool you, this is totally PG .


It was late; almost time for bed for Kurt, who liked to go to bed relatively early. It wasn't so late that his parents had gone to bed, or that Finn had returned home just before curfew. No, it wasn't that late, but Kurt liked to get a good sleep at night. It was Friday and on Saturday mornings he liked to make breakfast for his family. Saturday was also his and Blaine's requisite day for dates and generally spending a lot of uninterrupted time together.

Every night, Kurt sat at his vanity, called his boyfriend and set his phone to speaker. They usually just chit chatted about different things: how their day was, how classes were going, the latest drama in Glee or the results of America's Next Top Model this week while Kurt performed the various steps of his moisturizing routine.

He sat down on the cushioned bench at his vanity and called Blaine. While it rang, Kurt set it to speaker, so the sound of ringing continued to fill his room. Kurt frowned at his phone. Blaine usually picked up after one or two rings. Maybe he was in the bathroom or something…

"_Hi, you've reached Blaine Anderson. Sorry I wasn't able to answer. Leave a message and I'll call you back!"_

Kurt hung up instead of leaving a message. This was so unlike Blaine…He tapped his fingers on the table, waiting for Blaine to call him back. He started to uncap some of the various bottles on his vanity to occupy himself until Blaine called. He was just about to get started when he _swore_ he heard the doorbell ringing downstairs. Who would come over so late at night?

He heard his Dad and Carole playfully fighting about who should get up from the couch and answer the door. He figured it was probably Finn who forgot his key. He heard the muffled voices of both of his parents talking to whoever was at the door. He was curious to see what was going on.

Kurt was just about to get up from his vanity when his father called for him up the stairs. Strangely, Kurt's heart started to pound with an onslaught of anxiety. What if something bad had happened?

Kurt got up and practically ran down the stairs to see his parents talking to someone. As he walked closer to the foyer, he stopped.

Blaine was standing in front of his parents, absolutely soaked. His hair was a weird mixture of clumpy curls; a result of the gel being washed out from what Kurt could only assume was a downpour of rain outside. His clothes were soaked through, he was shivering and his eyes were bloodshot.

"Blaine," Kurt said slowly, "What happened?" He rushed over to Blaine's side and took his hand.

"I-I…" Blaine hiccupped, "I had a fight with my Dad." Kurt's heart broke.

"Why are you all wet honey?" Kurt asked softly.

"I-I was t-trying to get to my car a-and my d-dad was following me and h-he was shouting at me from the d-doorway and I-I was shouting r-right back a-at him and it was raining…"Blaine explained.

"Oh, Blaine…" Kurt wrapped his boyfriend up in his arms and squeezed tightly. Blaine was still shaking but Kurt wasn't sure if it was from being cold and wet or being terribly angry and upset with his father. Kurt's rubbed his hands up and down Blaine's back, trying to soothe his shaking shoulders. He winced at the tension he felt all throughout Blaine's back.

_ This one must have been really bad,_ he thought.

"Kurt, why don't you bring Blaine upstairs and run a hot shower for him," Carole suggested.

Kurt pulled away from his boyfriend and took his hand once more. "Good idea, Carole." He was just about to pull Blaine upstairs when his boyfriend spoke.

"I'm sorry for coming over so late at night," Blaine said, his voice calming down to be even and smooth. "I didn't have any choice and…"

"You're welcome here any time, Blaine," Burt cut in. "Don't forget it. You're staying here tonight."

Blaine nodded and tried to smile. "Thanks, Burt."

"No problem, kid," Burt patted his shoulder.

Kurt started to lead Blaine upstairs into his bedroom, as they were walking he twisted around and mouthed an enthusiastic "Thank you" to his dad.

Burt mouthed, "Door stays open!" in response, but smiled at him none the less.

Kurt rolled his eyes and nodded. When they got to his room, Kurt rushed into the bathroom and cranked on the hot water knob in the shower.

"Go ahead, Blaine," Kurt said, gesturing towards the shower. "We'll talk about if after, okay?" Blaine nodded thankfully. Kurt pulled him into another brief hug and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"You'll feel better after you shower. I'll go get you some towels and some pajamas to change into." Kurt trailed a hand along Blaine's jaw before he left, needing to comfort his boyfriend even more. Blaine's eyes were so sad; they had lost their ever present sparkle. His shoulders were still tense and his mouth was pulled down in a frown. His hair was still a mess from the rain and Kurt really just wanted to tuck him into bed and cuddle with him until he wasn't so sad anymore.

"Kurt," said Blaine, startling his boyfriend.

"Yeah, Blaine?"

"I love you. I….I don't know what I would do without you."

Kurt's heart broke once more. "I love you too, so much. I don't know what I would do without you either. Let's just not think about it, alright?" Blaine smiled just a little. "Now go, get your butt in that shower. I'll bring the clothes and towels in and I'll be in my room, alright?"

Twenty minutes later, Blaine emerged from Kurt's ensuite in a cloud of vanilla sugar scented steam. His gorgeous curls were damp and fluffy, the colour had returned back into his cheeks and he looked a lot more relaxed. Kurt put down his Kindle and took off the glasses he only used for reading. Blaine practically faceplanted next to him on the bed.

"Ready to talk about it now?" Kurt asked.

"No," Blaine mumbled into the covers. "But you're going to make me anyways, aren't you?"

"Unless you want to worry me sick, Blaine. I'd rather you tell me, yes."

Blaine shuffled up the bed, attaching himself to Kurt's side. Kurt wrapped an arm around his waist as Blaine rested his head on his chest.

"We had another fight about my decision to go to New York to do Music Therapy. He thinks it isn't a real job. And of course he brought you into it. He thinks the only reason I'm going to New York is because of you, which isn't true."

Kurt snorted.

"Okay, well, maybe it's mostly true."

"But it's New York…" Kurt said dreamily.

"It's New York," Blaine agreed. "Anyways, so we started screaming at each other, as per usual. My mom's in Cincinnati doing a surgery, so of course she wasn't there to mediate. I mean, usually we can avoid these things because my mom won't put up with it, but of course everything exploded because we haven't seen each other in a month. There are only so many hits I can take to my sexuality, the person I love and the choices for my future before I can't take it anymore. So I came here."

"Which was a good idea. You know we'll always take you in," said Kurt, running a hand down Blaine's back.

"You're still so tense," he murmurs.

"I'm anxious, I guess. Still angry. This is helping though."

"How about I give you a massage, hmmm? Isn't about time you were on the receiving end?"

"Sounds great," said Blaine. He sat up on the bed and tugged off the worn Hummel Tires & Lube shirt he was wearing. Kurt got up from the bed and turned on the bedside lamp. He lit a few of the candles he had in his room with the pack of matches he had on hand. He turned off the bright over head lights and grabbed the pot of the vanilla body butter that Blaine loved to use when he gave Kurt massages.

"Ready?" Kurt asked.

"Mhmmm, it's about time."

"Hey, don't be ungrateful. We've just been too busy doing other things to exchanged massages."

"Oh, right…other things. Maybe we can do that later," Blaine said.

"We'll see," Kurt responded cheekily.

Kurt straddled Blaine, putting a leg on each side of his body. He scooped up a little bit of the body butter and rubbed it between his palms, warming it up. He started in the middle of Blaine's back and worked his way up to Blaine's shoulder blades, rubbing the cream into Blaine's warm skin. As he rubbed, putting some weight into it, Blaine practically melted into the mattress. Using long strokes and circles, Kurt rubbed every single knot of tension out of Blaine's shoulders.

After twenty minutes, the last of the cream was completely absorbed into Blaine's skin and the whole room was filled with the warm scent of vanilla. Blaine was practically asleep underneath him. Kurt climbed off of his boyfriend, (but not without pressing a kiss right underneath Blaine's hairline).

"Where are you going?" Blaine asked, mumbling.

"Turning off the lights and blowing out the candles so we can go to sleep," said Kurt.

"But what about the other things?" Blaine asked sleepily.

"They'll have to wait Blaine, you're tired. You need sleep."

"I guess you're right," he said, punctuating his agreement with a yawn.

Kurt was flitting around the room, organizing things. He made sure to send a quick text to Blaine's mom, letting her know where he was, even if she was in Cincinatti.

"You betcha," said Kurt, climbing into bed next to Blaine and kissing him lightly on the mouth. "Sleep now, Blaine. I'm making pancakes in the morning."

Blaine shuffled to the side, letting Kurt spoon him from behind.

"Can we put chocolate chips in?" he asked.

"Only if you keep them away from my dad," Kurt chuckled.

"Mmm, okay. Love you."

"Love you too, sweetheart. Sleep well."

"I will now that I'm here with you," said Blaine.


End file.
